Warm Raindrops
by UltimatePacman
Summary: A story in a normal universe in modern day where Jean meets Marco in the hospital and slowly falls in love with him, but with a serious illness will Marco survive to reciprocate his feelings? Bittersweet Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

I met him in the early summer of 2013. June 20th to be exact. His name was Marco Bodt, and the first time I ever saw him was at the small hospital in my home town. I'd broken my leg in a rough game with a few of my friends; to put it more precisely Eren-fucking-Jaeger broke my leg 'by accident' when we and a couple other people were doing a dog-pile. Although as much as he insisted I still believe he did it on purpose. So there I was, at the hospital when the nurse hit my knee only to declare it broken, no shit Sherlock.

"Yeah, see? Definitely broken. Just at the start of summer too, what bad luck." The nurse stated as she pointed to an x-ray of my broken leg. _"Or just crappy friends..."_ I thought. "You'll have to use these for about 5 weeks" she handed me a pair of crutches. "For the whole summer?! Man, that blows..." I whined.

She gave me a couple leaflets and we made and appointment for 5 weeks time to remove my leg cast (if it healed well) and I left. Walking down the hall (more like hoping, I hadn't gotten used to the crutches yet) I heard an almost angelic voice, something purely blissful and unbelievable but desolate in some way. The words almost seemed to call out to me, as if I were the only one who could hear them, and that they voice was in my head alone and before I knew it I had hopped my way just outside someone's room. "O-oh, shit, sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, I guess I wasn't really paying attention" I apologised. In the room was a skinny boy, probably about my age, and he was looking out of the window. The singing came to a slow stop and the person whose room I had intruded on averted their gaze from the bleak window and looked directly at me with almost uninhabited eyes. "Don't worry about it, sorry for the noise, I don't even know I'm doing it sometimes" he smiled, seemingly embarrassed that I'd heard his song. "You mean to tell me that that heavenly noise was you?" I smiled in disbelief. "Y-yeah, I like to sing when it rains, I feel like it cheers the sky up." He looked back to the window. "Cheers the sky up?" I grinned, and he whipped his head round as if he'd only just noticed I was even there. "Haha I know it's really weird right? My mother told me that ages ago." He laughed. "I'm not so sure that song is right for cheering up though, I mean, it sounded pretty sad." I said, trying to keep my balance on one leg and two sticks. "Really? I've always thought it was quite a warm cheerful song..." he smiled to himself. "Well whatever dude, you've got an amazing voice and that's that, I'm sure whatever you sing is good" I admitted. "Really? Thanks, um... What's your name?" he asked "Jean Kirschtein" I replied "Yours?" "Marco Bodt, nice to meet you." He smiled "You too" I smiled back. "So, umm... Did you break your leg?" he asked "Is it that noticeable?" I retorted "Only if you look long enough" he chuckled, followed by a loud cough. "What about you? I hope it's nothing I can catch" I teased. "Haha I don't think cancer is contagious" he laughed, followed by another set of coughs. (Ouch, there it was the big C word). "O-oh, sorry, I didn't mea-""No no its fine, I already accepted it long ago so it doesn't really bother me anymore, although the pains can be really annoying" he half-heartedly smiled at me, it was quite upsetting seeing someone who was practically okay with dying, it made me feel a little better about the broken leg and made me think that I could've been in here for something a lot worse. "Uhh, do you mind if I sit down? My legs starting to ache" I requested "Go ahead, some company would be greatly appreciated." He answered as I hopped over to the chair beside his bed and took a seat.

We spoke for about 45 minutes about trivial things like school and hobbies, I found out that he used to go to the same high school as me but shortly after joining he was diagnosed with Oesophageal Cancer and admitted to hospital various times so he had to leave. That was about 3 years ago, and almost 3 months ago he was admitted into hospital permanently, until he got better at least. I also found out that we liked a couple of the same bands and TV shows, and that, like me, he didn't have any outstanding hobbies but rather just did whatever caught his interest in the moment. I explained to him how I'd gotten my broken leg, and he laughed as I muttered on about my revenge for Eren. I liked Marco; he was easy to get along with.

"Hey, can I sign your cast?" Marco asked, eyes beaming. "Sure man, go ahead, just don't draw any dicks on it or I'll punch you, cancer or no cancer" I laughed, a little bit worried about the cancer bit. "Haha I won't I promise!" he smiled as he leant over to grab a pen from the table beside his bed and proceeded to write a sentence _"Get well soon, and get revenge on Eren!" _was what he'd written. I smiled, and took the pen from his hands "Give me your leg" I insisted "Huh? Why?" "Just do it!" he complied and lifted away his bed covers, and pulled up his pyjama bottoms "Wow you're so freckly" I laughed "S-shut up" he turned away sheepishly. "Aaaand done!" I grinned. Marco turned his leg at an angle so he could read the newly written sentence on his pale leg "Get well soon... and get revenge on cancer" he stared at it for a few seconds before bursting out into a boisterous laugh, accompanied by a series of loud coughs "Ah sorry, do you want a drink?" I asked instantly, but he just shook his head and after about 30 seconds the coughs calmed down and he caught his breath "Thanks jean, that's lifted my spirits a bit" he smiled warmly. "Really? Haha me too, thanks" we shared a brief moment of happy sighs before I spoke "Well, I should be getting home, it'll probably take me an hour just to wobble home with these crutches..." Marco chuckled as I hopped out of my seat (literally) and proceeded to walk towards the door "U-uh... I can, y'know if you like I can come see you again tomorrow?" I turned my head towards the pale boy "Y-yeah, I'd really like that... Thanks" he answered shyly "Oh, it looks like the rains stopped" he stated "I guess you really did cheer up the sky" I smiled, then turned to walk out of the room "Bye Marco" "...Bye jean" he smiled.

So yeah, I'm not very knowledgeable about cancer but I just really wanted to do a Jean x Marco fanfic! So if you can bear with my bad grammar and information then I really hope you enjoy the fanfic, I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

5 weeks passed and I was finally able to get that damn cast off of my leg. How the fresh air felt so good on my newly fixed leg felt, I'll never take you for granted again, wind. In those past 5 weeks I visited Marco averagely 3 times a week. We really got to know a lot about each other and we became seriously close. Unfortunately as the months passed I noticed that Marcos coughing fits were getting worse, his pains were harsher and his throat was in such bad condition that he even stopped singing. Sometimes when I visited it was so bad that he couldn't even talk, but we would communicate by writing notes or sometimes we'd even say nothing. We didn't really have to talk all the time and that was the beauty of our friendship, I'd never had anything like that before.

December came around quickly and I was so happy because I fucking. Love. Christmas. There's just so much food and the presents and your whole family get absolutely smashed and argue about the turkey and usually people complain about that but I seriously love it. It's just so fun.

So I went to visit Marco a few days before Christmas. "Hey Marco!" I grinned as I entered the room with a fresh bag of doughnuts that I picked up from the store across the street, and the first thing I saw was Marco's mother, a short gentle woman with dark brown eyes and shoulder length brunette hair, and his little sister, the spitting image of Marco. "Oh, hey Misses Bodt" I shook my hand at her gently as I walked over to the girls and squatted in front of the mini-Marco "Hey Mary, want a doughnut? They're fresh" I grinned at Mary and she smiled and nodded her head, she didn't say much, she was a pretty shy girl, it was really cute.

"W-well, I and Mary just came to drop off a few things. We've been here for-"The timid woman checked her watch "Oh my is it that late already?! Mary you have a dance rehearsal in an hour!" she walked over to Marco and grabbed his hand softly. "Marco, I love you so much okay? I'll see you tomorrow sweetie" She placed a soft kiss onto his freckled forehead and walked back towards me "Thanks for coming to see him so much Jean, it really keeps his hopes up…" She grabbed my hands and clutched them to herself as she quietly spoke, her eyes watering slightly. She then looked up at me and made a quiet coughing noise as if to clear her throat. "Mary, say goodbye to your brother darling." Mary ran to her brothers bedside "Bye bye brother, love you" She stood on her tiptoes and planted a huge kiss on her brothers cheek. "Bye Mum, Mary, I love you guys too" He meekly smiled, and they reluctantly left.

"Hey man, you okay?" I asked. "Yeah I'm alright; I just wish they didn't have to see me like this… Especially Mary y'know? It must be so hard for her to understand" Marcos eyes lowered to his hands that were playing with his bed sheets. "Hey don't think like that, she loves you, and she knows he has the best big brother in the world! I can tell" I smiled as I sat at the end of his bed. "Haha thanks, you really know how to cheer me up…" He raised his eyes to meet mine and we stayed silent for a minute. "So, want a doughnut? They're still warm" I chimed "Is that a serious question?" He asked as he put his hand out "Uh-uh, I want you to ask nicely" I chuckled, teasing him. "Are you being real right now?" "Mmmhmm" I buzzed, taking out a doughnut and smelling it "That smells amazing, oh my god" I smiled. "You can't make someone with cancer beg" he giggled. "That's not gonna get you this bag of doughnuts" I snorted. "The whole bag?" his eyes glistened "Okay, please may I have a doughnut?" he winced "Nicer" I laughed "Please please pretty please oh jean is so handsome and cool and kind and funny please may I have a doughnut" he fluttered his eyelashes at me. "Okay fine, but only because you called me handsome" I winked sarcastically as I handed him the bag of sugary doughnuts.

We sat there for about 2 hours talking about stupid stuff like usual, about our favourite Christmas's, worst Christmas's, what we used to get when we were younger and when we got older. "Hey, did you get to make a wish?" I asked "Huh? What do you mean?" "Y'know, like, make a wish foundation?" "Oh… Well there wasn't really anything I wanted at the time… Like, I think what anyone really wants when they have cancer is to not have it anymore right? And I'm pretty adamant that they couldn't give me that, so I didn't make a wish." Marco coughed. "Oh, yeah I guess you're right… So, if you could have anything in the world right now, besides the obvious, what would you pick?" I curiously rose. "Anything? That's a pretty hard choice" he laughed "Well, this is gonna sound really cheesy but… well… No I can't say it" Marco threw his face into his hands "What? No come on, anything in the world! Anything at all!" I expressed. "Well… If I could have anything at all… I think it would be… you. I'd probably want to spend a lifetime with you" he revealed quietly. I felt my face grow about 100 degrees hotter as I realised what the brunette just said "Me?! What? Why me?" I laughed awkwardly "Well, out of everyone I've ever known you've been… the kindest." He said without looking at me. Me? The kindest? That's just wrong! I'm a horrible person; I'm hardly nice to anyone! I just started talking to him because well he seemed cool and we generally got along! "I uhh, don't really know what to say… but… I think I'm happy about that" I answered surprisingly honestly. "Thanks, jean…"

A few days later I visited Marco again. "Hey Marco, how you doing?" I cringed every time I asked that question because I already knew the answer. He was paler, weaker, his voice was shakier, but I had to keep his hopes up, it was my job. "Not too bad… thanks… how about you?" He asked back. "Yeah I'm fine now I'm here" I smiled as I took my usual seat. He really wasn't looking too good, and I seriously hated to think about it, but the dark circles under his eyes and his thin face were hard to ignore. "You okay? You're spacing out" I asked, although it was no surprise to me, lately he's just been staring out of that window a lot. "The snowfall looks beautiful from here" I spoke. "Yeah… It does" Marco agreed with a weak voice, his throat was probably sore as hell.

"Hey, jean…" he whispered. "Yeah?" "Thanks for being here for me, it really… means a lot to me… and my family. My family are so… grateful to you…" he coughed out in slow fragile stretches. "Seriously don't worry about it, if anything you kind of saved me." I chuckled quietly. "Before I walked into this room and saw you lying in this bed, and started getting to know you I really took life for granted… and now, you've taught me how precious life is and I'm so grateful for that…" I looked over to Marco who had adverted his gaze from the snowy scenery over to my face, and I saw as a few tears escaped his pale eyes "Why… why did I have to wait so long to meet you?" he sobbed, raising one arm over his eyes. "Hey man it's alright" I comforted him, pulling his arm away from his face "You're starting to sound really morbid, are you alright?" I asked in concern. Marco sighed, sniffing a little. "I'm fine… it's just hard living life like this, not really living at all but just surviving, and barley at that…" he coughed "Hey. You're here aren't you? Isn't that all that matters? As long as you're here, fighting with all you've got, then you're alive. Alive just as much as me, or anyone else." I stated, grabbing his hand tightly. "Thank you… but between you and me, jean… I don't know how much longer I can fight…" Marco moved his head back to the side and out of the window. I was shocked, I didn't really know what to say, I was hurt, hurt by the idea of Marco not being here, hurt by the idea of Marco being in pain and hurt by the fact that deep down I knew he was right.

"Hey… jean… I want to sing you a song…" Marco's wet eyes met mine "No… you're already having trouble talking you should rest" I refused "Please…" he whispered, and I nodded.

"Do you believe, in the day that you were born… tell me… do you believe? Do you know… that every days the first… of the rest of your life?" Marco managed to cough out a small sound.

"this is to one last day… in the shadows… and to know a brothers love… this is to new york city angels… and the rivers of our blood, this is too all of us… all of us…" as Marco sang, still beautifully in his wispy voice, I felt the warmth of tears roll down my face, but I didn't wipe them.

"You can tell me all your thoughts… about the stars that fill polluted skies… and show me where you run to, when no ones left to take your side… but don't tell me where the road ends, cause I don't wanna know… Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know… if I can't see the sun… maybe I should go… don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon… where everyone you know… never leaves too soon…"

We sat there in silence for a while after he finished, with the exception of a couple of sniffs from me and some light coughs from Marco. It was painfully hard to except the thought that Marco was dying, even though I knew before we even became close. It felt like my heart was being compressed with and iron. As I held Marcos hand his grip got weaker, his hands got colder. I jumped up and walked to his side still holding his hand. "Jean… I really don't think… I can fight much longer…" Marcos dark eyes filled with tears and I can honestly say it was the most heart breaking scene I could ever imagine. "Marco I'm gonna go get the doctor okay? Please just fight for a little longer, please" I begged him "I've been fighting… for nearly four years…" "NURSE! NURSE!" I cried "Jean, I'm so happy… that I managed to meet you at the end…" Marcos grip was now non-existent, but I held on with enough strength for the both of us, and more. "Don't… don't say that…" I cried as I lowered my head, allowing my tears to drop onto the cold sheets on the bed. "I wish… that I could have… made your wish come true…" I choked out "Haha… me too…" he whispered, it felt like my heart was literally ripping into two pieces. I leant down towards Marcos face, my tears dripping onto his pale face, I laid my dry lips onto his and we shared a moment of pure devotion. A soft smile set on macros lips as he mouthed the word 'thank you' unable to fully push it out of his throat.

I met him in the early summer of 2013. June 20th to be exact. His name was Marco Bodt, and the first time I ever saw him was at the small hospital in my home town. He died on the 21st of December, 2013. And the last time I ever saw him he was as beautiful as the first.

Hey guys sorry for the really cheesy story but I just felt like doing something like this, and I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to listen to the song that Marco was singing it was angels on the moon by thriving ivory.


End file.
